Cheers
by chiakiya
Summary: SasuIno OneShoot! Complete! Happy Reading... Berantem dalam suatu hubungan itu wajar kok, asalkan tidak saling egois saja. "Lihat saja, aku pasti akan masuk tim cheers, aku yakin dengan seragam cute mereka, aku pasti akan jadi primadona, seluruh cowok akan menyukaiku! Memangnya hanya kau lelaki tampan di KHS ini! Lihat saja Uchiha!" Teriakku kemudian berlalu dari hadapannya.
_Hallo_ minna-san, kembali lagi dengan _pair_ kesukaan-ku SasuIno nan OOC... #Padahal niat nge- _post next chappie, The Plan_ , eh malah gagal fokus dan lahirlah _fic_ gaje ini... huhuhu...

 _Overall_ , semoga pada suka...

#sorryfortypos#sorryforbadfic#hopeforyouradvice

 _Happy Reading_...

* * *

 _ **Cheers**_

 **Day 1**

Di taman belakang rumah Namikaze, Ino yang sibuk menata taman bunganya, Naruto asik dengan bola kakinya –menggiring bola melewati pot-pot bunga Ino seakan sedang melewati lawannya, dan Sasuke yang sudah berkelana dengan buku setebal 11 cm nya.

"Nii…. Temani aku belanja ya?" Ino membuka percakapan.

Pertanyaan yang sontak bukan saja menarik perhatian si kapten tim bola di _Konoha High School_ juga si raven yang meski tidak ia perlihatkan dengan tindakan. Hanya memasang antena telinga agar lebih peka terhadap ucapan si berbie.

"Kyuubi saja bagaimana? Aku ada kegiatan klub hari ini." Tolak Naruto yang membuahkan cemberut di wajah si bungsu Namikaze.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang butuh pendapat lelaki terkait yang ingin aku beli nii. Lagian kalau Kyuu-nee, dia terlalu sibuk nii." Jawaban Ino yang berhasil menghentikan si raven dari bacaan halaman ke 213-nya.

"Pendapat lelaki? Memangnya kau akan belanja apa Ino-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku ditawarkan masuk klub _cheers_ , tapi dengan syarat aku harus menampilkan penampilan terbaikku di tiga hari kedepan. Mereka memerlukan anggota dadakan jadi mereka meminta bantuanku yang kebetulan jarang absen setiap kegiatan basket, padahal aku mengikuti kegiatan basket juga karena si tuan Uchiha itu, alasan yang aneh kan? Dan aku belum memiliki kostum yang pas. Pendapat lelaki sangat dibutuhkan disini nii-chan. Gimana?"

Naruto tampak berfikir. "Aku bukannya tidak mau Ino-chan, sebagai ketua tim bola, aku harus menghadiri orientasi klub bola. Bagaimana dengan teme?"

"Suke hari ini biasanya latihan basket." Jawabku lemas.

"Dan kau biasanya menemaninya kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Berarti kau tidak akan menemani teme latihan hari ini?"

"Yah ga bisa kan nii. Aku harus mempersiapkan tes _cheers_ ku."

"Ya sudah, kau pergi bareng teme saja." Ucap Naruto yang seakan mendapatkan pencerahan.

"Kan aku sudah bilang…. "

"Ino, biar aku yang temani saja." Tutur Sasuke akhirnya sambil menutup bukunya yang tidak beranjak dari halaman 213-nya. Si berbie sukses mengacaukan konsentrasinya.

"Tapi kan kau harus…. "

"Aku bilang aku yang temani." Putus Sasuke yang seakan menegaskan tidak ada penyanggahan lagi.

"Hai-hai Sasuke-sama…. Arigatou na" Ucapku sambil memberikan senyuman terbaikku.

* * *

 _At Konoha Mall_

"Yuk Suke…. Buruan." _Aku menarik setengah memaksa Sasuke untuk menyamai langkahku yang setengah berlari._

Sampai di sebuah _departement store_ kami langsung menuju pakaian wanita. Sasuke langsung menuju tenpat duduk di depan _fitting room_ dan aku sibuk memilih berbagai kostum yang menurutku tepat.

Kubawa beberapa pasang dan langsung masuk ke _fitting room_. Baju pertama, _hot pants_ biru dengan paduan baju kaos hitam dengan model kebesaran yang panjang bagian belakang melebihi panjang bagian depan ditambah bagian leher yang lebar sampai menampakkan sebelah bahu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyaku meminta tanggapan Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke membulat. Memalingkan wajah sambil berkata "Tidak. Bahkan _boxer_ ku masih lebih panjang dari celana itu Ino, apalagi bagian lehernya terlalu terbuka. Cepat ganti."

"Tapi…. " Aku mencoba untuk menegosiasikan baju pilihanku.

"Atau perlu aku yang menggantikannya hm?" Lanjut Sasuke dengan nada mengancam. _Dasar Uchiha, bisanya selalu mengancam_.

Aku berjalan kembali ke _fitting room_ , dengan mempautkan bibirku dan menghentakkan langkahku. _Cih, dasar si uchiha tidak tau fashion_. Dumel ku lagi.

...

Baju kedua, ketiga, keempat, kelima. TIDAK ADA YANG DI IYAKAN-NYA!

Masih memakai baju terakhir, rok kembang sejengkal diatas paha, dipadukan dengan _tanktop_ sepinggang yang ditambah dengan rompi setengah badan. Aku ikut duduk disamping sasuke. Ia menarik kepalaku bersandar dibahunya.

"Sudahlah, disambung besok saja. Kau sudah kelelahan." Ucap Sasuke. _Aku mengangguk mengiyakan sambil mencari posisi nyaman dibahunya._

"Lagian, lihat, baju apa itu, sampai aku saja bisa melihat pusarmu?" Tambahnya lagi.

"Iya-iya"

 **Day 2**

 _One-two one-two one two three_

 _One-two one-two one two three_

"Ino, itu klub _cheers_ nya?" Tanya Sasuke padaku dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Ne…. _Cute_ sekali kan? Klub _cheers_ itu sudah seperti primadona loh Suke. Masa sih ga tau? Suke kan anak basket? _Kulihat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya_. "Ada apa?" Sambungku.

"Kau benar-benar ingin masuk _cheers_ ino?"

"Hu-um…."

"Untuk apa sih?"

"Kau tidak lihat Suke, seragamnya ituloh… manis banget, apalagi dipadukan dengan gerakannya yang enerjik…."

"Aku belum mendapatkan poin kenapa kau bersikeras tiba-tiba ingin menjadi bagian dari kumpulan gadis berisik itu." Jawabnya sinis.

"Dasar pembohong." Tandasku dengan nada dingin.

"Apa?"

"Kau saja genit-genitan sama klub _cheers_ itu." Aku Ino.

"Kapan Ino?"

"Munafik. Yang namanya laki-laki memang sama saja ya. Tidak tertarik apanya? Sampai melambaikan-lambaikan tangganmu ke mereka di pertandingan minggu kemarin. Padahal aku hanya terlambat menghadiri pertandinganmu."

"Ya ampun. Pertandingan minggu kemarin pengecualian. Aku punya alasan Ino…." Kulihat Sasuke tampak frustasi. _Aku mana peduli. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kok kejadiannya._

"Aku tidak bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku absen menghadiri latihan ataupun pertandingan mu. Huhhh…." Ujarku lagi tanpa menghilangkan nada sinisku.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku orang yang seperti apa Ino." Sasuke mencoba untuk tenang.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau juga lebih senang kalau aku tidak datang ke latihan atau ke pertandingan mu? Kau kan bisa jadi lebih leluasa." Kataku lagi.

"Ino, kau kenapa sih?"

"Bahkan kau tidak menyangkalnya Uchiha!" Teriakku padanya.

"Dasar tim basket sialan." Gumam Sasuke yang masih terdengar olehku.

"Nah, sekarang kau bahkan mengalihkan pembicaraan…! Lihat saja, aku pasti akan masuk tim _cheers_ , aku yakin dengan seragam _cute_ mereka, aku pasti akan jadi primadona, seluruh cowok akan menyukaiku! Memangnya hanya kau lelaki tampan di KHS ini! Lihat saja Uchiha!" Teriakku kemudian berlalu dari hadapannya.

Kulihat ia seperti akan beranjak mengejarku. "Jangan selangkahpun kau menyusulku Uchiha atau aku tidak akan mau melihat mu lagi!" Ancamku yang berhasil menghentikan langkahnya. Ia dengan mata marahnya yang seakan siap menerkam siapapun. Heh, memangnya aku peduli? Aku berlanjut berlalu dari hadapannya.

* * *

"Dobe, kau harus membantuku. Aku tidak bisa berfikir lagi. Tolong cari cara agar Ino membatalkan keikutsertaan nya dalam audisi _cheers_ itu."

BRAKKKK… tiba tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis dengan seringaian diwajahnya.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan menemui nii-chan ku. Ingat Uchiha, kalau kau sampai berani menggagalkan rencanaku, aku jamin kau tidak kan pernah bertemu dengan ku lagi. Dan nii-chan, kalau kau berani membantu Uchiha yang satu ini, lihat saja aku akan membeberkan kalau kau sudah menjadi _stalker_ hina-chan sejak SMA." Bentakku kemudian meninggalkan kamar nii-chan dan tak lupa kembali kubanting pintu kamar Naru-nii.

"Lihat? Aku tidak main-main ketika minta tolong padamu. Kau harus membantuku." Ujar Sasuke frustasi.

"Hyuuga pasti akan membunuhku kalau tau aku menjadi _stalker_ anak gadis mereka" Ungkap Naruto.

"Ino tidak akan melakukan hal yang akan membunuhmu, Dobe. Kau nii satu-satunya. Berfikir logislah."

"Kali ini kenapa lagi sih? Kenapa dia marah begitu?"

"Aku ceritakan nanti. Sekarang ayo fikirkan cara mencegah Ino untuk tampil besok. Aku tidak mau dia bergabung ke gerombolan cewek berisik itu."

"Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah dia bergabung di tim _cheers_ selama itu memang keinginannya."

"Aku yang tidak mengijinkan. Aku yakin mereka hanya ingin mencari perhatianku dengan memasukkan Ino sebagai anggota. Dan lagi, seragam mereka yang kekurangan bahan itu. Ck, membuatku semakin emosi saja setiap memikirkannya."

"Hahahaha… Kau dan jiwa _overprotective_ mu itu harus dibendung sekali-sekali teme." Timpal Naruto.

"Diam kau."

"Begini saja. Aku punya rencana…. "

* * *

 **Day 3**

"Ino, kau dimana?!"

'"Aku sedang di _gym_ , nii…. Aku tadi lagi pemanasan."

"Pantas kau tidak mengangkat telefon ku dari tadi"

"Ada apa nii? Kau terdengar panik."

"Si teme Ino, dia kecelakaan, sekarang dia sedang di ICU Rumah Sakit Senju."

"Apa?! Dimana kecelakaannya?"

"Um… Di…. Didekat KHS saat akan menghadiri penampilan mu"

"Baiklah aku akan kesana. Tunggu aku nii-chan."

 _Kalau kecelakaan nya didekat rumah harusnya kan dibawa ke rumah sakit Iwa? Kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke rumah sakit Tsunade-baa-chan? Aku akan kesana memastikan. Kalau dugaan ku benar, awas saja duo sasunaru itu, tidak akan kumaafkan._

Akupun berniat mencari Karin-senpai yang menjadi ketua _cheers_. Kurasa aku harus menunda penampilanku. Meski jujur, aku yakin 80% kalau nii-chan dan Suke sedang melakukan drama opera sabun untuk mengelabuiku, paling tidak aku harus memastikan. Hemm…. Dimana dia?

Bruukkk…. _Astaga, aku menabrak seseorang_. "Ino-chan?"

"Oh kiba-san. Maaf menabrakmu. Gomenasai." Kataku sambil membungkukkan badanku tanda permohonan maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino-chan. Tumben sekali Ino-chan di _gym_ tanpa Sasuke?"

"Iya Kiba-san, aku ada sedikit urusan. Mau latihan?"

"Iya Ino-chan. Oya, akhirnya kau bisa duduk di _bench_ pelatih ya Ino-chan."

"Ha? Sejak kapan?"

"Oh, Sasuke belum cerita padamu? karena Sasuke tidak pernah menanggapi tim _cheers_ , padahal kami senang dengan keberadaan mereka, kami membuat kesepakatan" Tutur Kiba.

"Kesepakatan?" Tanyaku dengan raut penasaran yang kentara.

"Ya, jadi kalau Sasuke masuk lapangan _fulltime_ dipertandingan minggu lalu dan dengan syarat tambahan, di setiap akhir kuartal pertandingan ia harus melambaikan tangan ke tim _cheers_ , kami akan membuat pengecualian kepada Ino-chan untuk dapat duduk di _bench_ pelatih" Jelasnya.

"Oh ya? Memangnya apa bedanya kalau aku duduk dimana pun? Yang terpenting kan aku datang kiba-san?" Ungkapku yang belum paham apa esensinya aku duduk di kursi pelatih dan pemain cadangan tersebut.

"Jelas ada bedanya Ino-chan, kalau kau duduk di _bench_ pelatih, Sasuke bisa main _fulltime_. Karena dia tau keberadaanmu dimana. Sebenarnya ini juga sudah menjadi permintaan Sasuke sejak lama dan sudah disetujui pelatih, tapi kami meminta pelatih untuk mengatakan syarat tambahan itu. Maaf ya Ino-chan?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa Kiba-san…. Berkat mu aku jadi tercerahkan." _Jadi ini sebabnya Suke ngelambaikan tangan ke klub cheers. Astaga…. Aku harus segera ketemu Suke_. "Kiba-san, aku pergi dulu ya, ada hal genting yang harus kuurus" Ucapku sambil berpamitan ke Kiba.

"Oke Ino-chan. Hati-hati. Titip salam ke Sasuke." Ungkapnya.

Sepertinya aku akan membatalkan kenginanku untuk masuk _klub cheers_. Toh motivasiku masuk klub _cheers_ juga tidak ada lagi kan. Aku terus mencari ke sekeliling _gym_ , namun aku tidak menemui karin-senpai. Apa aku titip pesan saja? Ya, begitu lebih baik. Kuputuskan untuk pergi ke Rumah Sakit Senju.

* * *

 **Rumah Sakit Senju**

"Dobe, tidak mungkin selama ini Ino belum sampai. Dia pasti tau kita berbohong."

"Iya, aku tau kalian berbohong." _Sebenarnya aku sudah sampai 5 menit yang lalu, tapi berhubung cepat atau lambat Suke pasti akan gusar sendiri yang berakibat pada ia yang akan mempertanyakan keberadaanku, akhirnya aku menunggu timing yang pas untuk masuk._

Haha. _Lihat saja mereka berdua. Mata melebar, mulut yang seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun tidak bisa. Lucu sekali._

"In…. "

"In… "

"Kenapa kalian pucat? Tidak menyangka aku memergoki kalian? Kecelakaan di dekat sekolah dan dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Senju? Yang benar saja! Di dekat sekolah ada Rumah Sakit Iwa yang tidak kalah bagus dengan Rumah Sakit Senju. Sangat. tidak. logis!" Ucapanku semakin membuat kedua lelaki dihadapanku semakin memucat.

"Nii-chan, bisa keluar sebentar? Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan dengan pasien tabrakan ini." Kataku sambil memberikan senyuman geli kepada mereka berdua.

"Baiklah. Aku keluar dulu. Teme, berdoalah banyak-banyak." Dan nii-chan pun meninggalkan kami.

"Karena Suke tidak sakit, boleh aku duduk disamping Suke?" Kataku yang langsung direspon Sasuke dengan melepas alat-alat yang terpasang padanya. Sambil menjulurkan kakinya, mengambil posisi duduk.

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir yang tidak dapat ia sembunyikan.

Aku mengambil posisi duduk disamping Sasuke, menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya. Tangan kananku kuletakkan dipinggangnya sementara tangan kiriku menggenggam tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya pun turut menggenggam punggung tangan kiriku.

"Maafkan aku ya Suke?"

"Pipiku dulu." Katanya sambil mensejajarkan pipinya didepan wajahku.

Kurasa tidak ada salahnya. Kudekatkan bibirku ke pipinya. Namun, baru aku akan mendaratkan kecupanku, ia dengan kecepatan luar biasanya memutar pipinya hingga bibirku mendarat dibibirnya…

Kami-sama…

"Sukeeeeeee… " Teriakku manja padanya.

"Impas kan?" Katanya sambil menyeringai menang.

Hhhhhhh…. Aku menghela nafas. "Niat dasarku ikut gabung _cheers_ karena aku ingin mendampingi Suke makanya aku mau berbuat sesuatu, paling tidak aku bisa menyemangati Suke melalui _cheers_ kan. Biasanya aku hanya duduk saja di bangku penonton." Jelasku padanya.

Kulihat sasuke tampak berfikir. mengerutkan dahinya. "Jadi, kau mau masuk _cheers_ biar bisa menyemangatiku?"

"Huum" Jawabku sambil menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Bahkan aku tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka sampai pertandingan minggu lalu."

"Sasuke juga tidak tau dimana aku duduk di kursi penonton kan"

"Mana mungkin. Aku selalu menyadari keberadaan mu."

"Bohong sekali. Pokoknya aku mau melakukan aksi nyata."

"Apa kau pernah melihat aku masuk lapangan sebelum aku menyadari kehadiranmu, kecuali yang pertandingan minggu lalu itu?"

"Hm… Tidak pernah sih. Jadi benar alasan kau terkadang tidak main _fulltime_ karena aku?"

Hn.

"Alasan kau melambai ke mereka karena kesepakatan dengan teman se-tim mu agar aku bisa duduk di _bench_ pelatih?"

"Jadi kau sudah tau?"

"Kiba-san yang beritahu tadi."

"Mengenai tim cheers…."

"Aku tidak jadi seleksi setelah tau yang sebenarnya tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak dewasa ya"

"Kau memang masih anak SMA Ino" Jawabnya kalem.

"Aku jadi takut, kalau Suke nanti nya lelah menghadapiku, kemudian bertemu cewek dewasa dan malah meninggalkanku." Ujarku sedikit berkhayal.

"Memangnya kau bisa hidup tanpaku?" Sela Sasuke.

"Suke benaran akan meninggalkanku?" Kataku terlonjak hingga aku berdiri menatapnya.

Kulihat sasuke berdiri dan perlahan merangkulku erat.

"Aku mana bisa hidup tanpamu Ino… Kau saja yang ingin jadi primadona dan mencari lelaki lain kan." Jawabnya mengingatkanku akan perkataan kekana-kanakanku. Hisssshhhhh….

 _Lihat saja, aku pasti akan masuk tim cheers, aku yakin dengan seragam cute mereka, aku pasti akan jadi primadona, seluruh cowok akan menyukaiku! Memangnya hanya kau lelaki tampan di KHS ini! Lihat saja Uchiha!_

Refleks kucubit pinggangnya yang alih-alih membuatnya kesakitan, malah membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Sasuke, kali ini lawan kita tim basket Suna _High School_. Kau harus masuk dari kuartal pertama." Tutur pelatih tim basket KHS pada Sasuke.

"Aku akan masuk di kuartal kedua atau ketiga, pelatih." Jawab Sasuke. "Kalaupun skor-nya tertinggal, akan ku kejar. Pelatih tenang saja. Lagian, aku belum bisa fokus sekarang" Tambahnya meyakinkan sambil sibuk memperhatikan pintu masuk gedung _gym_ tersebut.

"Dia belum datang?"

Hn.

"Aku akan membiarkannya duduk di _bench_ kalau kau bersedia masuk lapangan dari kuartal pertama. Setelah kutimbang-timbang, permintaanmu sejak pertama kali masuk tim, tidak akan merugikan siapa-siapa."

"Baiklah, aku main."

"Pelatih, kalau Sasuke diistimewakan seperti itu kami juga mau." Seru yang lain sahut-sahutan.

"Apa-apaan kalian?" Pelatih tampak akan memberikan ceramah panjang nya sebelum salah seorang dari mereka, Kiba berkata "Kami akan setuju kalau Sasuke melambaikan tangannya pada tim _cheers_ , bagaimana?"

Percayalah, mereka bukannya mau diistimewakan, mereka hanya ingin tim _cheers_ bersemangat untuk mendukung mereka yang sebenarnya adalah fans sang Uchiha. Mereka sungguh tau, demi si nona berbie, pangeran es ini akan melakukan apapun.

Hn.

Tuh kan.

* * *

Perasaan saat nge- _publish fic_ benar-benar sensasi yang menyenangkan. Tiga pertanyaan utama. Bagus ga ya? aneh ga ya? _readers_ pada suka ga ya? _but_ , yang terpenting... _Thanks for reading_... sangat mengharapkan kritikan dari para _readers_ sekalian. Jaa nee...


End file.
